The present invention relates to a bed, particularly to a patient bed.
The beds known in the prior art, particularly patient or hospital beds, comprise an underlay, frame and legs which are generally provided with wheels. On top of the underlay there is located a mattress on which the patient rests.
There are patient groups such as chronically non-ambulant old people, who need hospital treatment but are fairly little moved within the nursing facilities. For these patient groups the conventional patient beds are problematic. Moving the patients away from the bed and back is cumbersome. In connection with basic nursing, the repeated lifting of non-ambulant patients is necessary.
Another problem is that generally at least two nurses are needed for carrying out basic nursing measures, because one nurse should not do the shifting or lifting of the patient alone. Particularly the care of chronic patients in conventional beds requires a lot of personnel. Continuous lifting and shifting of the patients cause spinal symptoms and defects to the nurses.